vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Blessing
and |singers = Hatsune Miku, MEIKO, Kagamine Len, Megurine Luka, KAITO, and Kagamine Rin |producers = halyosy (music, lyrics, arrangement, video) * sobomen (video) * Nakanishi (electronic guiar) * 193 (acoustic guitar) * mao (bass) * 530 (sanshin) * Akai Ryuusei (piano) * shimano (illust) * SenseFrame - iOS App (background motion) * (English poetry cooperation) * , halyosy's nephew (special thanks) |links = }} Background "Blessing" is an original song by halyosy and is one of his most notable songs. It is a birthday song dedicated to his nephew who just turned 3 at the time. The video includes silhouettes of Nintendo characters Mario and Yoshi. This song is halyosy's 2nd collaborative chorus work, with the 1st being ; his first work with Rin, Luka, and MEIKO; and his first group rendition work with all Crypton Vocaloids. This song has entered the Hall of Legend. It has also been covered by various Niconico and YouTube as choruses, as well as having 2 official versions (Ver.A and Ver.B). Succeeding versions , , Kiyo, , , Tama, , , halyosy, , , , Yuge |producers = halyosy (director, programming), that (director), Nakanishi (electronic guiar), 193 (acoustic guitar), mao (bass), Akai Ryuusei (piano), 530 (sanshin), Akai Ryuusei (piano), Ichinose Yukino (illust), SenseFrame - iOS App (motion graphics), Makino Sena (movie) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm23328696; yt zhkXBKbGifc }} , , , Kakerine, Kyouichirou, , , , Hyakka Ryouran, , , Ririri, |producers = halyosy (director, programming), that (director), Nakanishi (electronic guiar), 193 (acoustic guitar), mao (bass), Akai Ryuusei (piano), 530 (sanshin), Akai Ryuusei (piano), Tama (illust), SenseFrame - iOS App (motion graphics), ke-sanβ (movie) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm23348371; yt t65q-8gSIjE }} Lyrics Derivatives |human = , , , , , , , , , , mao, , |producers = drm (bass), Nio (piano), Hami (acoustic guitar), Yairi (electric guitar), Mutsuemon (mixing), Rella (illust), omu (movie) |categories = Human Cover; Arrangement |links = nn sm24342470; yt 6_2IvSs35Lo |description = An arrange and chorus cover of the song featuring various utaite and odorite. It was uploaded by Cocolu on Nico Nico Douga and Mes on YouTube }} France Italy Chile China Russia Phillipines Sweden Enae Korea cheeseman Poland Germany Japan Brazil |producers = Fuji & Tune (organizers): Fuji (mixing) Gumilk Japan (harmony guide) Hazano Japan (illust) Ringo Japan (animation) Tune & OccasionalSubs Australia (English translation) |categories = Human Cover; Alternative Language |links = nn sm23914128; yt 6QhwWghC9Ec |description = A cover of the song featuring singers from around the globe, sung in different languages. This cover has gained over 9 million views on YouTube. }} , , , , , , Andrew, , , , , , |producers = FlyByVictory (English lyrics, scripting), eldriyan (illust), Jun (mixing), Nao (tuning), Neko (animation) |categories = Human Cover; Alternative Language |links = yt eP0lOTsVt0o }} France iLK Turkey Arianna Italy yuyechka Poland Acca Brazil Japan datenkou Indonesia Yun Mexico Sweden iWiinter Belgium Germany Toma UK |producers = reirei Philippines (organizer), Yun Japan (organizer, mixing), Arianna (chorus guide), Youchi Japan (illust), Suzu Japan (movie) |categories = Human Cover; Alternative Language |links = nn sm27860034; yt ByVzwwHgKk8 |description = A cover of the song featuring singers from around the globe, sung in different languages. }} , 휴복, SB, LunaSea, 치야, 란세, 리아 |producers = 하양복숭아 (mixing), 나라 → 다솜 (video), 강코노 (illust) |categories = Human Cover; Alternative Language |links = yt 5NI0VJdJAAQ }} , Bookiezz, crin, Ðusk, EnGz, kuai, ★Light, Moonlighteas, RoBiNET~O,o, Ryuuen, SnowRabbitz, teajar |producers = Moonlighteas (mixing, mastering), Mayu (illust), crin, EnGz (Thai lyrics), Moonlighteas (rap lyrics), Ryuuen, kuai (movie edit) |categories = Human Cover; Alternative Language |links = yt dsBXG_XBe9c }} |spinoff = }} External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Japanese group rendition songs Category:Partially bilingual songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Len Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Rin Category:Songs featuring Megurine Luka Category:Songs featuring KAITO Category:Songs featuring MEIKO